homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102615-Preparing for Entry
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:11 -- AT: hey nyarla! you have a code against scarlet? CC: Oh yaeh AT: yees i need that please -- cascadingCourtier CC sending ScarletBlock.exe -- CC: Yeah, that's supposed to keep her at bay CC: At least keep uther off of our devices CC: Get rid of her virsuses and shit -- atypicalTyrant AT receiving ScarletBlock.exe -- AT: fantastic thank you AT: im talking to serios right now ive talked him into letting me server for him AT: and hopefully lorrea will be able to be his player AT: i think she's the one i trust to actually handle this AT: "delicately" CC: Oh great AT: he doesnt kno youre my server player so dont say anything CC: Waspn't planning on it CC: He's in your capable hands CC: Also, could you pass that program around for me? CC: I haven't been able to warn everyone quite yet AT: yea i was planning on it AT: the tricky part is going to be getting ramira to install it CC: Yeah, especially since it's coming through me, hehe AT: yea u pissed ehr off didnt u? AT: i thought i heard something about that CC: Yeeeah AT: gj buddy CC: I once tried to go into business with her CC: Not sure what I wnated CC: But it wasp a bad idea CC: I ended up with the "job" oof spreadering her name around CC: Making people good and scared AT: she does that well enough herself tbh CC: But seeing as the world's ending and we need her, she's not so scary AT: tho there are some trolls that r just disgusted with her CC: So of course people talk to her AT: eh CC: Sucks that it combs back at me AT: yea it sucks but she makes me the most nervous AT: outside of serios rn AT: we have to promise our eventual deaths or she wont be satisfied AT: at least until we become god si guess? and iimmortality or something AT: idk CC: Yeah, he's had the promise of mine for a while now CC: Immortality? AT: yea apparently its just something that comes w/ the game AT: tho i think AT: probably when we become gods? maybe AT: it cant just be easy enough get in the game boom your immortal CC: Does it have something to do with "Upper Echelons of Power"? AT: uum maybe? i havent heard about that AT: just the god thing and AT: we have to die to become the gods CC: Ahh, then yeah CC: I wasp told that the twinks we know, have all died and reached that point AT: oh good AT: we going up against gods AT: :| CC: We may be gods by then CC: I uhh CC: I don't know if I like the dying part CC: I don't know if I could do that AT: yea it gets AT: gets kinda weird when you think about it AT: so word of advice just dont AT: just live and deal with it when you get there CC: Yeah, living is definitely the better sounding option to me AT: hehe yea CC: Survival is the goal after all, right? CC: I wanna focus on that for now AT: yea it is, and i have to focus on merrow for now CC: But can we defeat their immortality thing? AT: i dont kno AT: i would assume theres a way for ultimate end CC: There had better be CC: I'm really not liking the thought of immortal enemies CC: Especially not with who fucking knows how much experience on us all AT: uh AT: well if libby has billions AT: of sweeps AT: like older than the mpress uh AT: yea CC: ... CC: She's that old? AT: yea AT: shes watched a lot of sessions and thats just when she stopped counting AT: um AT: i think the number was in the 700s CC: Holy fuck CC: So she's waited all that time CC: For universes to spawn life? CC: For 700+ universes to spawn and mature life enough for this game? AT: looks like CC: ...man AT: yea shes p old AT: im trying not to think about it tbh AT: u want ramira as ur server player CC: Not particularly CC: I mean, better me than most anyone else, probably CC: But I've also got Liskar to do it AT: be ur server player? AT: okay AT: mm AT: idk who we could pair up with ramira then AT: im talking to lorrea about her being ramira's server CC: Uhhh, hmmm AT: lorrea is already getting servered by serios AT: i think she can handle ramira AT: we just need someone who can handle ramira being in control of their hive CC: Yeah CC: And we need everyone involved I think AT: so liskar => you => me => serios => lorrea => ramira AT: yea CC: At least, it'd make it easier AT: it looks like were making a chain AT: like a memo? AT: wed have 2 do that quick AT: or just decide it here and start spreading it aroudn CC: Yeah, it's probably the better option CC: Pulling as many people in as we can CC: As many of us, anyway AT: mmm AT: with what we have no AT: yea AT: i have to talk to eribus so AT: i think weve almost got all of us in this circle of fuckery AT: but i dont think serios needs to be involved AT: if scarlet pops up again dont let her get wind of this AT: im counting on that program to block you logs AT: at least mostly CC: I think I may contact her actually CC: See if I can play her the way she's trying to play us AT: shes not a very good player AT: or at least CC: She can't manipulate us from a distance AT: without her mind control AT: be careful nyarla CC: Of course AT: no she cant but shes still really old CC: Yeaah, no doubt someone's tried before AT: she probably knos all the tricks AT: yea CC: But she hasn't delt with me before AT: serios is easy but AT: heh CC: Except that time she dealt with me CC: But that wasp just her looking stupid AT: w/ that pic and then came at me AT: that still makes me mad CC: Yeah AT: fucking wiggler drama CC: Right? CC: Some grand manipulator she is AT: she may just rely on mind control the most but AT: im still wary CC: Me too AT: good AT: okay getting close to merrow's hive AT: i gotta go! AT: bye nyarla <3 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:27 -- CC: Please be safe <3 Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha